


Между строк

by Allecto, SemechkaBlack, WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, WTF Starbucks 2017, Тексты G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allecto/pseuds/Allecto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemechkaBlack/pseuds/SemechkaBlack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: О чем рассказывается в Смитсоновском музее и о чем — нет.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Between the Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661195) by [Allecto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allecto/pseuds/Allecto). 



Он был старшим из четырех детей, как написано на дисплее, но о том, что он был единственным мальчиком, там умалчивается. 

Еще там не говорят о том, что у его матери было два выкидыша — между ним и Хелен, которая была на шесть лет младше. Не говорят о том, что Лиззи родилась на четыре года позже Хелен, и о том, что спустя еще четыре года родилась Кэти, но на три недели раньше срока. Баки уже было четырнадцать, и он считался главным мужчиной в доме.

Впрочем, и в доме миссис Роджерс тоже. Иногда он отдавал часть своей зарплаты ей, чтобы помочь со счетами за отопление. 

Не то чтобы они рассказали об этом Стиву, но кому-то ведь нужно было о нем заботиться. Зарплата медсестры не была большой, даже если учитывать все скидки на лекарства — бонус за то, что она работала в палате с больными туберкулезом. 

Говорят, что он был хорош в спорте, но там не написано, почему он занялся боксом.

Там не сказано, что у его мамы был магазин конфет — причина, по которой они с сестрами никогда не голодали, хоть их отец и тратил все деньги на выпивку. Не написано, что за два месяца до рождения Кэти он вышвырнул отца из дома, как только получил работу в доках. Не написано, что однажды его отец пришел, пока Баки не было дома, и ударил мать, из-за чего Кэти родилась раньше срока.

Там не говорят о том, что вместе с его матерью в скорой был Стив. Он прикладывал к своему глазу лед и пытался вспомнить, как дышать. А Хелен и Лиззи сидели у миссис Уильямс по соседству и плакали, пока Баки заканчивал смену — сорвавшись и поехав к маме, он бы сильно рискнул работой. 

Там не говорят о том, что сразу после смены Баки направился в больницу, о том, что сперва ему даже не давали к ней зайти и что часы посещения закончились, но медсестры знали его из-за Стива и миссис Роджерс, и поэтому пустили его посмотреть на родившуюся раньше времени малышку. Не говорят и о том, что ее имя он узнал от незнакомых людей, что какой-то полный мужчина с кольцами на обеих руках хлопнул его по плечу и предложил сигару, но Баки отказался, потому что Стив был здесь и ждал его.

Там не говорят о том, что он вернулся домой и приготовил сестрам ужин, а утром заплетал им косички, потому что кто-то ведь должен был. Не говорят о том, что пальцы, которые потом так ловко нажимали на спусковой крючок, сперва были чуткими и терпеливыми. Он научился расчесывать волосы, огрызаясь сквозь зажатые во рту заколки. И о том, что он пел Лиззи, стараясь изо всех сил заставить ее улыбнуться, ведь утром ей придется остаться с миссис Уильямс, когда Баки уйдет на работу, а Хелен — в школу. Он держал ее за руки, она становилась ступнями на его ноги, и они танцевали. Ее косички развевались, а в конце Баки поднимал ее, целовал в щеку, а она его утягивала в объятия. 

Там не сказано, как плакала Лиззи спустя годы, уже будучи подростком, когда Баки призвали. А потом они снова танцевали. Она опять становилась на его ноги, а Баки держал ее — танцевал за них обоих. Полиомиелит, который ей диагностировали два года назад, означал, что она никогда не сможет это сделать сама. 

Не сказано и то, что Кэти — прямо как и Стив — страдала из-за проблем с дыханием, плохо росла и была склонна к пневмонии. Зато там говорят, что он записался на службу. Но это не так. Вдруг он отчетливо и внезапно вспоминает чувство вины за то, что тогда он понимал — в армии платят больше, чем за работу в доках, но в то же время он был недостаточно храбр добровольно подписаться на то, чтобы в него стреляли. И он помнит, как потом соврал об этом Стиву.

И об этом тоже не упоминают.

Там говорят, что он был старшим из четырех детей, но там не сказано, что когда Кэти было полгода, он пошел к отцу и предложил ему деньги за то, чтобы тот развелся с матерью. Что он регулярно отсылал ему часть своей зарплаты, даже когда мать снова вышла замуж, при условии, что он ее больше не тронет. Там не сказано, что он защищал Стива от задир, потому что сам вырос с таким. Что иногда он даже ненавидел Стива, потому что с задирами легко бороться лишь тогда, когда они для тебя незнакомцы. 

Там не указаны имена его сестер, но он идет в библиотеку и говорит, что ему нужна помощь в научно-исследовательском проекте. Затем находит их имена и даже газету, в которой упоминается, что они все еще живут в Бруклине.

Они все еще живут.

Написано, что он был одним из четырех детей, но там не сказано, что это все еще так. Что те три женщины, которые теперь старше него самого, просто усаживают его и делают кофе. У одной из них трость, у другой — протез на ноге. А третья нежно проводит рукой по его волосам и заплетает их. Они все целуют его в щеку, обнимают, рассказывают о своих детях и внуках, о том, что у него есть племянник по имени Джеймс, но только Ребекка действительно на него похожа.

А когда он не сдерживает слез, они все, его три девочки, обнимают и плачут вместе с ним.

В музее говорят и о других вещах.

Говорят, что он вступил в 107-й полк и отправился в Италию.

Но там не сказано, что он вернулся.


End file.
